My Heart
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Set during senior year Finn and Rachel broke up, and Puck and Quinn are no longer together. Quinn loves Finn and decides to prove it to him during a pep rally in front of the entire school...This is my first fic.


**I do not own Glee, or the Paramore song My Heart, which are both absolutely amazing things. They belong only to their creators I am just borrowing. This is my first story, I absolutely love Quinn and Finn together, and I love writing so I figured I would try writing my own story. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it.**

It was Senior year, Finn and Rachel had dated during the summer after Sophomore year and they even dated during Junior year but after that everything changed they drifted apart when that next summer came around. And for Quinn that's all it took. That's all it would ever take. Quinn Fabray was back to being wanted by most guys, and probably even a few girls. She was back to being the captain of the Cheerio's and even partly bitch. But Mercedes helped keep that side down and calm, Santana on the other hand did her best to keep that side surfaced and ready to attack. Now that Finn and Berry were through, Quinn didn't have to be a bitch that much anymore to get her way all the time. When she told Santana that however she rolled her eyes and ran off with Brittany.

It was raining in January and Finn was outside sitting on the bleachers. Quinn walked over and sat by him, "are you okay?" She asked gently though she really just wanted to kiss him. He looked at her with his georgous eyes and sighed, "we both agreed it'd be best. She's going to New York. And I don't have the money to go with her. Plus I don't really want to live in New York." Quinn nodded, "yeah me neither." She whispered. He looked at her, "how are you and Puck?" She laughed, "oh come on...there is no Puck and I, you know that you two are best friends." _She loved Finn. Always. _He smiled at her, " I forgave you, you know?" She sighed, "I wish you didn't." He nodded, "but I did." She sat there for a moment and watched as the puddles danced, "so what do you want to do in life?" She asked. He looked up to the sky and let the rain fall on his face, "I want to travel for like a year, before going to school. You know get like a year off, because I've been going for like twelve years...it's only fair to get a year off right?" Quinn laughed.

He looked back at her, "what?" She sighed, "If you hadn't forgiven me none of this would be happening you know?" He had that dumb look on his face, the one that she had always thought was just plain adorable. "What wouldn't be happening? The rain?" She sighed, "No Finn..." She slowly leaned forward, he didn't back away. She kissed him slowly, and to her surprise he kissed back. When she pulled back she looked at him, he still looked confused, "I love you." Was all she said. He blinked rapidly, "I-I can't, I can't t-trust you." He stood up and practically ran away. Streaks were left on Quinn's face only they weren't left from the rain.

It had been a week since the day on the bleachers, and Quinn had avoided Finn, just as much as Finn had avoided her. "Sup baby mama?" Puck asked her. They were at her locker. She grabbed her binder and shut the door, then she glared at him, "STOP calling me that." He smirked, "oh come on babe...we may not have kept Beth, but you and I will always have that connection. You'll always be my first baby mama." Quinn sighed, "And at the rate you're going I'm definitely not going to be your last...so you can call the next one that. But my name is not baby mama, babe, Fabray, or MILF okay it's Quinn...and if you call me any one of those names, or something else your tiny brain can think of other than Quinn I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell Noah. Starting with your manhood...and by that I'm sure you know what I mean." Puck's face changed, "sorry, Q-Quinn," he ran off.

Santana and Brittany came up to Quinn, "Wow Q, you sure do know how to bring out that inner bitch." Quinn rolled her eyes, "S I don't have time for this right now." Santana smirked, "see inner bitch." Brittany laughed, at what she wasn't sure, she looked at the lockers, "time for what?" Quinn sighed, "I have to go see a locker alright." Brittany nodded, "I have one of those." "Yeah B, everyone does," Santana said. Brittany nodded, "Oh." She looked at Quinn, "what's that? I thought you already had a locker...wait! did you tell this locker something you didnt' tell us...because we're supposed to be your best friends. And where is this locker anyway because I wanna have a word with him." Quinn looked at her, "him?" Brittany rolled her eyes, "her...whatever." Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany, "B, let's go Q has to see her locker." They turned to leave but Brittany turned back, "wait! Quinn what's that lockers number, I think I'll give it a call." Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, "275." Brittany smiled, "I bet my cat's in the locker," She said to Santana. Then her and Santana left.

Quinn walked to the music room, Rachel was there of course, as always. "Rachel I was looking for you...I went to your locker but then I figured you'd never be there." Rachel looked up she was practicing a song, "Oh Quinn for what matter do I get blessed with the pleasure of your pressence?" She smiled. Quinn sat down on the piano bench, "why exactly did you and Finn break up?" Rachel shrugged, "well I should have assumed that your mind would wander into really ridiculous reasons, and of course your crazy attempts of..." "Berry I asked a simple question. A simple answer would work fine." Rachel nodded, "well Finn and I-we. I-I, well h-he ju-just. W-we." Quinn stared at her, "oh forget it, I don't speak broken english." She stood up and began to walk away. "Quinn, wait!" Rachel yelled after her. Quinn turned around. "You love him don't you?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded, "yes Rachel, I really, really do." Rachel nodded, "well for the record it was you...we broke up because of you. He's in love with you." Quinn nodded, "yeah maybe, but he doesn't trust me." Rachel sighed, "but that doesn't mean he won't." Quinn nodded again, "you know...when you talk less you're actually an okay person." Rachel grinned, "yeah and when you're not a bitch, you're also an okay person." Quinn's mouth dropped open, "Rachel Berry just cussed!" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up!" Quinn laughed and waved goodbye_. She had a plan and it involved Santana and Brittany._

Two weeks later it was on Friday and there was a basketball game, and right now it was a pep rally. The Cheerio's were on the gym floor laying down in the shape of a heart. Quinn stood in the middle with a microphone. The school members; students, and faculty sat in the bleachers. Finn just stared at Quinn. Quinn cleared her throat, "so before we a-actually begin the pep rally. I ki-kind of want to do so-something else...In Glee club we're meant to express ourselves in more ways than one, but mostly with music. I have yet to actually do that...well except for that one time with the pregnant unwed mothers, and the dancing, and the...well that's beside the point...I have yet to do that this year, because I-I well I ne-never really had the need to until now. I know that I'm a bitch." She paused and looked right at Finn, he was staring back completely confused. "And I know you'll never forget what I did to you, and I'm really not asking you to, but I do know that you forgave me. And I just want you to know that I'm different now as are you. And you can maybe...I don't know. But all i know is that I-I love you Finn. And if you let me I'll travel the world with you...live anywhere."

She closed her eyes as the music started. The Cheerio's got up and did the dance routine Santana, Brittany and Quinn had choreographed. A dance that matched the rythem of the song. Santana and Brittany took up the background vocals, as Quinn sang lead. And meant every word.

"I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need please

Sing us a song, and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you, Oh

I am nothing now, and it's been so long  
Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time, I will be listening

Sing us a song, and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own, but what would it be without you, Oh

This heart, this heart, this heart, this heart, this heart, this heart

This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you

This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you OH

This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you

My heart is yours

Please don't go now, Please don't fade away

My heart, my heart is yours

My heart is yours

My heart is yours WHOA

My heart is"

After the song ended and so did the Cheerio's dance. Quinn looked up to the bleachers where everyone was clapping loud, but she didn't care she only cared for him...and he wasn't even there. She wanted to run away but her feet wouldn't let her. They stayed there. She decided to turn around, to the Cheerio's and she ran into something tall and handsome. "Finn." she whispered. He smiled down at her, "beautiful." She shrugged, "what?" He winked, "that song...and you." She laughed, "you are so lame." He grinned, "yeah...but so are you. I mean you risked singing that in front of the whole entire school..." "That is not lame...that is bravery." He laughed, "whatever." She smacked him playfully, "it's true."

A whistle blew causing them both to jump, "Q! I allowed you to do your song which made you sound like a drowning dolphin now get out there and show me that you're still my captain. Get this rally pepped!" Coach Sylvester snapped. Shoving her way in between Finn and Quinn. Finn sighed, "I'll meet you after." Quinn grinned, "yeah." Finn walked back to his spot and Quinn led the Cheerio's into their routine.

After the pep rally everyone exited the gym except for the Glee club, and Mr. Schuester. "Well Quinn, let me just say that, I am very proud of you...you showed true emotion with your voice and your movements, that was a wonderful way to express yourself. And you did a great job." Mr. Schuester said. Mercedes got up and hugged Quinn, "yeah I'm so proud, I taught you perfectly, you know how to bring yourself out there, and show off the perfect amount of emotion, hot mama...you worked it out there!" Quinn laughed, "Uh, thanks Mercy that means a lot, and thanks Mr. Schue." Mr. Shuester nodded. Kurt walked up to her, "oh girl that was lovely, your voice was amazing, you killed it...and wow that makeup I put on you this morning, totally brings out your eyes, I didn't even realize...amazing." Quinn chuckled, "thanks Kurt, for everything." Puck was next, "Hey." Quinn rolled her eyes. Puck shook his head, "no don't do that, there's no smart ass remark or anything, I just wanted to apologize properly. Quinn your right I should have respected you more and I didn't. You did a great job out there today...and I'm sorry for hurting you like I did." Quinn nodded, "thanks." He held his arms open, "come on." He pleaded, she grinned and hugged him. Matt and Mike came up next, "great job Quinn, you shocked everyone in the gym." Quinn nodded. Mike smiled, "yeah but you could have totally used my pop and lock, during that whole scream rock out thing." Quinn laughed, "Thanks Mike I'll remember that next time." He laughed also, "hey that's all I'm asking for." Artie rolled up next, "Uh...hey Quinn...good job...you voice matched that song perfectly...I didn't even know you liked Paramore, I do too...anyway uh, yeah good job." He said fast, and nervously. Quinn glanced at him, "Artie why are you still afraid of me, I haven't done anything mean to you for two years...have I?" Artie shook his head, "No...no you haven't Quinn...I'm just...I don't know." Quinn nodded, "okay...well thank you." Artie nodded and rolled away. Tina walked up to her next, "That was amazing, you totally killed it...I thought It's a man's man's man's world was great, but this totally topped that and your solo in Bad Romance, I didn't even know that was possible...great job Quinn." Quinn smiled, "Oh Tina that's so sweet thank you." She smiled. Rachel approched her slowly, "Quinn..." Mr. Schuester looked at her, "uh Rachel I don't think that it's really..." Santana interuppted him, "Look Berry, if you insult Quinn or tell her how much better she would have done with your years of vocal training, I swear to God I will rip out your vocal chords, so you'll never even talk again." Rachel's eyes went wide. Quinn looked at Santana, "do not swear on the lords name." She said all seriously. Santana just laughed, and her laughing made the others laugh, and eventually so did Quinn even though she was being serious abouth the swearing thing. Brittany looked at Rachel, "Yeah we'll rip out the telephone cord so you can't talk." Everyone looked at her confused but decided to let it go. Rachel cleared her throat, "actually Quinn I really just wanted to comment on how well you performed that song...I do not believe I heard you go sharp even once during that performance." Quinn just nodded in shock, "uh, th-thanks Rachel." Rachel grinned, "well you're very welcome Quinn...I'm only speaking the truth."

After Rachel spoke everyone left besides Quinn and Finn. Finn was sitting down on the bleachers. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and guestured for her to join him. So she walked over and sat beside him. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Finn." She turned to him.

"I know we were just cliched, you were the jock and i was the cheerleader, quarterback and captain. And each kiss used to be fake...but that was two years ago, and something grew in me besides a baby that made me realize that I am completely in love with you. I'm willing to do anything and everything to get you back. Let's prove them wrong, this isn't the cheerleader captain, and quarterback football player cliched love. This is the Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson real love." Finn laughed. She smiled, "what?"

He turned to look at her, "how do dolphins drown?" Quinn looked around, "um...they don't." Fin sighed, "so why'd she say you sounded like a drowning dolphin?" Quinn shrugged, "I don't know...she's crazy." Finn smiled, "Maybe since dolphins sing in the water, and they can't drown, she was saying you sounded good, in her own little way...we know Coach Sylvester can't actually say a compliment in front of someone." Qunn laughed, "yeah maybe, that's what she meant." Finn put his arm around her, "so you want to travel?" She put her head on his shoulder, "I'll do anything and everything with you." He kissed her head, but then moved in front of her and knelt down.

"Whoa! What are you doing!" Her eyes were probably the size of the moon now. He fished inside his pocket, "I was gonna wait til after graduation because it's not real expensive." He pulled out a ring, it was jsut a silver band. "But I didn't buy it." Quin's hands were covering her mouth by now. "This was my dads it has my name on it, I don't normally wear it that's why you've never seen it. I keep it in my dresser, but sometimes when I feel sad, or just need the pressence of my dad or something to represent him anyway, I take it with me. And today just happened to be one of those times. But my father gave the ring to my mom a little before I was born, before he died, and he told her to give it to me. And now I'm giving it to you...maybe...Quinn Fabray, I've loved you for a very long time, and I kind of still have that little trust issue, but I really don't care anymore, because I can't not be with you...wow I'm really nervous, and this is harder than I thought it would be...I forgot what I was gonna say...But anyway pretty much all of it was how perfect I think you are...and how much I wanna be with you...and uh...I...I'll never hurt you, and I'll, I'll always take care of you...what I'm trying to say i-is Quinn, wi-will you uh, will you m-mary m-me?" Quinn was crying by now, but she couldn't help it she was too happy not to. She wrapped her arms around him and cried the word yes probably a thousand times. He was smiling so happily.

When she had calmed down enough he slid the ring onto her left ring finger, "I can get you another one, when I get the money?" She wiped the tears away from her eyes, "No, no this one's perfet...it even has the name of the man my heart belongs to forever on it." "Me?" She laughed, "yes you...who else would it be...don't answer that." He laughed, _She knew they were both thinking the same thing. They were thinking about the time during sophomore year when she told him she was pregnant and he asked if the baby was his. And she said something along the lines of "Yes you, who else's would it be." When really the baby turned out to be Pucks. _"I love you Quinn." Finn said. Quinn smiled, "I love you too Finn." He kissed her, and this time it was her turn to kiss back.

* * *

**The End...Thanks again.**


End file.
